


Rise and Shine

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: First Aid can't wake up. Thankfully, with Ambulon, a little bargaining will get you everywhere. Just, its best not to bargain before work is all.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another rushed drabble, it's this bitch. Make sure if you haven't already today that you go get yourself a glass of water and stay hydrated. I know I sit on the archives here and binge read tons of fics and forget to drink all day, so make sure you do me a favor and get some water for your cells.

"Oh, sweet Primus, give me five more minutes..."

"Bargaining will get you nowhere, not when you've made the same plea five minutes ago. Now get up, we are going to be late."

It wasn't out of the ordinary when the two worked morning shifts for First Aid to be difficult as all pit. First Aid had always been punctual when stationed at Delphi, but Ambulon had suspicions that was because Aid had been working the graveyard shift. It was easy to roll on in come middle of the night and pass out as the light came up, rather than this new schedule they had here on the Lost Light.

Unfortunately, Ambulon wasn't having it. Not today. He would NOT enable Aid to sleep in. No way, no how.

"Aid, come on. You're being a child, now get up."

"Someone's being a gearstick." There was a crude yawn, followed by the sound of Aid shifting away from Ambulon and rolling to his side. How cute. 

"I wouldn't be a 'gearstick' if you just cooperated for twenty seconds!" Ambulon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. First Aid was one of the few mechs he enjoyed the company of here on the ship, and one of even fewer that he could trust. Sometimes he questioned his interest, at times like now, where First Aid was just flat out unreasonable. As much as he loved the other, he carried an almost equal weight of frustration that typically stemmed from their different personalities.

A little side of surface tension to their affection. 

"Aid, you really need to get up-"

"Ammmbie I'll make a deal with you," Aid's words were slurred, drunk with sleep. He was very much awake now at this point, just resistant to actually face the day or make any grounds towards getting ready for the morning. "If you give me just ten more minutes-"

"Ten!? You think I'm going to let you sleep in another ten minutes-"

"Don't cut me off, like I was saying before you ever so ruuudely interrupted, if you give me another ten minutes to just lie here I'll let you do that thing you like." There was a pause. "You know what I'm talking about. That thing you always ask if we can try, and then I say 'maybe next time', except for that time we did try and you cried?"

That thing was thigh fucking.it made for a very hefty offer if Ambulon ever heard one. Yes, he had cried last time, if only for the fact his spike felt absolutely like it has pierced heaven between the bulk of the others armor, all while hearing every desperate whine and whimper from the others mouth. Biting one knuckle, Ambulon chewed until some paint began to flake off. Yeah. This was something to consider.

"Take your time thinking it over, it just makes us later. And that's no flake off my paint. If it were up to me, I'd have the whole day off."

Scrap. Aid did have a point. The longer Ambulon stood mulling over his options Aid got away with murder. 

No. He really shouldn't indulge. It was unprofessional.

"Aid, come on, get up-"

"What's even the rush for? Ratchet shows up late. Every day. You think he's gonna notice if we stroll in twenty minutes late if he's late by an hour and a half? He's gonna assume we got there on time and not even ask."

Now that, that was a compelling argument. So compelling of an argument, Ambulon found his limbs moving on their own accord, thinking with his dick rather than the rational part of his head. Before he knew it, Amb was back on the bed with First Aid beneath him, Ambulon pathetically trying to pepper him up with a little kisses to taught neck cables. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Aid swatted him away, shifting to lie flat on his back. "We didn't agree on kisses, we agreed that you could do what you like and I got ten more minutes of shut eye. So tick tock."

Rude. Ambulon snorted at the kill joy beneath him. Oh well. Thankfully just the thought of Aid letting Ambulon fuck his thighs had his spike hard against his modesty plate, ready to party. He wasted no time arranging Aid's legs, using one arm to brace them at the knee so that he could properly slot himself between those dark red thighs when the time came for it.

Panel popping open embarrassingly loudly in the quiet habsuite, Ambulon gave himself a few quick jerks before slotting in between the others pressed armor. Oh, yes. Oh, Primus. The friction was as tight has he had hoped. Motivating him to take advantage and thrust enthusiastically.

After the first few thrusts however, he began to slow down. Something just, well, it didn't feel right. Not as gratifying as it usually did.

"Hey, Aid?"

"Hmm?"

"Aid, can you at least turn your optics on?"

"Ambie, how am I supposed to sleep if my optics are on?"

"Aid, I just, I feel like you're a corpse beneath me."

"And that DOESN'T get your rocks off?"

"No! Why, what would possess you to think that!?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a bad guess, I suppose."

Closing his eyes at new found frustration, Ambulon tried again to pick his rhythm back up. Uncomfortably hard despite their bickering, Ambulon was determined to get his half out of their bargain.

"Aid, please, can't you at least moan my name or something?" Ambulon found himself regret asking, as First Aid made the most monotone groan he'd ever heard coming from the other. 

"Oooooh Ambuloooon," he groaned tiredly, as if someone was lecturing him instead of postponing their spike between his raised thighs. "Why won't you just let me sleeeeep?"

"That's not what I meant when I asked you to moan my name! Primus, you're insufferable."

Falling back into an awkward silence, Ambulon couldn't help but grunt a few more times, chasing what was starting to be a lost cause. That is, until Ambulon felt himself get tugged forwards, hands on the sides of his helm, lips smacked into an obscenely wet kiss. 

Oh, Primus, this was what he needed. 

Feeling hot and heavy, Ambulon was desperately trying to keep up with Aid's sloppy kiss, body twitching as the other's delicate hands smoothed over his shoulders and looped around his back. It was easy to pick up rhythm, bucking helplessly to the space between Aid's thighs. 

It hardly took any time before a full body shiver was all the warning Aid got before thick trails of transfluid splattered across his chest vents. Feeling weak, as if he had the wind knocked out of his metaphorical lungs, Ambulon crumbled in on Aid, satisfied to cuddle out the glow of his high. Feeling generous, Aid rubbed his back, snickering at how easy it had been to get the other off so soon.

"As much as I'd loooove to cuddle all day, Ratch is going to have our heads if we don't beat him in. C'mon. We gotta get cleaned up."

The two scrambled to clean up their evidence of a good time, realizing just how late they'd made themselves in the progress. Thankfully Ratchet was never on time to the medbay. They'd still make it in with a few moments to spare and get themselves looking less like guilty criminals and more like natural, hard working employees.

Or so they thought. Medbay doors opened to reveal a grumpy looking Ratchet sitting at his desk, granted that Ratchet always had that perpetual scowl on. Further glance showed their newest member, Velocity, off to the side sorting through data pads.

"Oh scrap."

"Any particular reason why you two are an hour late?"

Looking back and forth, Aid was the first to shake his head. It was then he had realized he hadn't put his facemask on, feeling the cold medbay Aid hit his face.

"I'm feeling generous today. Just don't let it happen again."

Oh sweet Primus. Ambulon sent out a silent prayer, leaving Aid's side to go to prep his workstation for the morning. Unfortunately, First Aid wasn't lucky enough to make the same mistake.

"Oh, and First Aid?" 

"Yes?"

"You have a little something." Ratchet pointed to his own cheek, mirroring out where Aid should look on himself. "Yeah. On your cheek there. Better go clean that up now. Don't want patients seeing you like that now do we?"

Ratchet's tone was all too knowing, and loud, for suck a small space. Huffing, Aid walked over to the sink to scrub off, meanwhile Ratchet shot Ambulon a knowing glance to make the other wilt in shame on spot.


End file.
